


Episode 1: "Kingdoms at the Sunset"

by twanan



Series: GAME OF THRONES Season 8 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones Fix-It, Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twanan/pseuds/twanan
Summary: After arriving in the North to prepare for the inevitable battle against the Others, Daenerys meets some subtle resistance against her help.  Jon tries to convince the people to let go of their previous squabbles. Jaime meets the Brotherhood without Banners on his way up north. Tyrion reunites with his wife. Cersei's advisors express their doubts about ignoring the threat of the Others, while Melisandre informs her fellow priests about the coming storm.
Series: GAME OF THRONES Season 8 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Changes to earlier seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the changes I made to storylines in previous seasons to fully understand the story. The changes are made in a way that the endpoint of the storyline is the same as in the original show canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-mentioned storylines and events are the same as in the show canon.  
> Although there are quite a few changes, I made sure that the endpoint of each storyline was more or less the same as in the show.

**SEASON ONE**  
\- Marillion the singer stays in The Eyrie with Lysa Arryn.

**SEASON TWO**  
\- When Daenerys walks through the throne room covered in snow in the House of the Undying, we hear various voices vaguely in the background:  
RHAEGAR: _The dragon has three heads._  
YUNKAII: _Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!_  
VISERYS: _You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?_  
QUAITHE: _To go forward you must go back._  
AERYS II: _Let him be the King of ashes._  
UNDYING ONES: _Mother of dragons... Child of three... Three fires must you light: One for life, one for death and one to love. Daughter of death, slayer of lies, bride of fire..._  
RHAEGAR: _He has a song._  
\- When she steps out of the tunnel through the Wall, she walks past a blue flower growing from the bottom of the Wall.

**SEASON THREE**  
\- The scene where Robb tells Catelyn and the Northern Lords that he wants Jon to be his heir is included.  
\- Mance Rayder states that he was unable to find the Horn of Winter.

**SEASON FOUR**  
\- As in the books, Littlefinger blames Lysa's death on Marillion.

**SEASON FIVE**  
\- Shireen, Selyse and Melisandre stay behind at Castle Black when Stannis marches to Winterfell.  
\- Stannis and Roose Bolton both die during the Battle of Winterfell, making Ramsay the Warden of the North.  
\- After Jaime, Myrcella and Trystane leave Dorne, Doran tells Ellaria that he is secretly supporting Daenerys ("Vengeance. Justice. Fire and Blood"). Myrcella doesn't get poisoned by her.  
\- Barristan Selmy doesn't get killed by the Sons of the Harpy. After Daenerys disappears, Tyrion and he take over leadership of the city. At the end of the season the city gets besieged by the Slave Masters.  
\- Jon's final words before he dies are "Ghost", instead of - "Olly".  


**SEASON SIX**  
JON  
\- Melisandre burns Shireen in hopes of resurrecting Jon. When he comes back it is unclear wether he actually was ressurected because of the sacrifice or if it's just a "coincidence". Selyse hangs herself upon hearing about her husbands death.  
\- When Melisandre asks Jon about what happened after he died, he tells her that he was inside Ghost. But he can't remember much from it and what he does is quite vague.  
DAENERYS  
\- Meereen falls to the Slave Masters and Ser Barristan is killed during the battle. The rest of Dany's allies flee to Lhazar.  
\- Daenerys willingly travels with Khal Moro to Vaes Dothrak. When the Dosh Khaleen see her riding Drogon, they proclaim her the "Stallion who mounts the world" and all the Dothraki bow to her and join her side.  
\- Daenerys groups up with her allies in Lhazar and hears about the fall of Meereen and the death of Selmy. She takes the Dothraki and Unsullied back to the city and kills every Slave Master and soldier fighting for them, bringing fire and blood upon the city. During the battle, Rhaegal and Viserion escape the dungeons of the pyramid and join the fight. After the battle she has a slight feeling of regret and sadness.  
\- Daenerys sets sail west with Yara's ships and the Redwyne fleet. She leaves the remaining freedmen to choose their new leader with Daario overseeing them.  
OTHERS  
\- Ramsay tortures Osha, but doesn't take her life.  
\- Sandor Clegane doesn't return in this season.  
\- Euron is, obviously, more like his book counterpart and has his dragon horn. Yara only took a hand full of ships with her when she escaped, so Euron still has most of the Iron Fleet. During season six he raids the banks of the Mander and eventually Highgarden itself. Throughout the Realm there are rumors about how he managed to do it, some claiming he used magical abilities like skinchanging. These raids happen off screen.  
\- The Blackfish escapes the siege of Riverrun with Brienne, Podrick and a few Tully forces to aid Sansa and Jon. They join the Battle of the Bastards with the Knights of the Vale.  
\- After the destruction of the Sept of Baelor and Tommen's suicide. Myrcella gets crowned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.  
\- The Three-Eyed-Raven in the show is indeed Brynden Rivers. He gives Meera Reed the Valyrian steel sword Dark Sister, which he took with him when he joined the Night's Watch. Meera takes the sword with her when they escape the cave.

**SEASON SEVEN**  
\- Euron Greyjoy joins Cersei and Myrcella. He offers them the gold of Highgarden in trade that his future born daughter will marry Myrcella's heir. Cersei agrees on it.  
ARYA  
\- Arya doesn't murder the entirety of House Frey. She does kill Lord Walder, leaving the many remaining Frey's to fight with one another over who becomes the Lord of the Twins.  
\- Arya travels south to kill Cersei. During her journey she hears that the Starks rule Winterfell again and that Jon is now King in the North. Even though she still misses him, she continues her quest for revenge.  
\- She stumbles across Quiet Isle where she reunites with Sandor Clegane. He explains to her what became of him after they parted ways and that he has let go of his hatred towards his brother. This makes Arya realize that maybe she too should get rid of her hatred towards the people that have wronged her and her family. She decides to travel back home anyway, but she isn't able to completely let go of her hatred just yet. She arrives back home in the final episode of season seven.  
DAENERYS AND JON  
\- Daenerys lands in Sunspear, where her own armies unite with the armies of Dorne and the Reach.  
\- Her plan is to besiege King's Landing to prevent the loss of innocent lives.  
\- Varys wars Daenerys about Euron's dragonhorn, but she doesn't believe in it's powers.  
\- On the first night of the siege of King's Landing, Euron blows his dragon horn. He succeeds in binding Viserion to his will, while the other two dragons go crazy because of the horrible sound the horn made, resulting in the destruction of the camp and the deaths of Doran Martell, Randyll and Dickon Tarly, Paxter Redwyne, Tyene Sand and Varys. After the chaos, Cersei's armies raid the camp and capture Olenna Tyrell. The remainder of Daenerys' army retreats to Dragonstone.  
\- Daenerys receives a raven from Winterfell. King in the North Jon Snow has send a warning to all the Lords of Westeros about the upcoming Long Night and asks them to aid them in the battle against the dead.  
\- On her way to Volantis, Melisandre visits Dragonstone and confirms Jon's words about the Long Night.  
\- Daenerys realizes that she needs to save the Realm to get the Throne, and not the other way around (the same thing Stannis realized before he went to the Wall). The people of Westeros do not love her because of the bad reputation she has following the Battle of Meereen.  
\- Jon and Davos visit Dragonstone to meet with Daenerys. Their conversation revolves about saving the Realm and not about Jon bending the knee.  
\- Tyrion proposes a meeting with Myrcella to convince her to join the war against the dead. He knows Cersei won't care about it, but Myrcella might. Troughout the season it is also shown that Myrcella isn't fond of her mother anymore as Cersei keeps refusing to free Trystane from the dungeons.  
\- The three parties meet in the Dragonpit in King's Landing. Myrcella and Jaime believe Tyrion about the dead. Myrcella, Jon and Daenerys vow to each other that they will aid each other in the upcoming war against the dead.  
\- After Jon and Daenerys leave King's Landing, Cersei takes full control over the Council and keeps Myrcella locked up in her room. The following happens the same as in the show.  
\- On their way to the North, Jon and Daenerys make love.  
\- Jon doesn't call Daenerys "Dany".  
OTHERS  
\- Meera stays in Winterfell.  
\- Bran doesn't tell Sam about Jon's heritage and his true name isn't revealed.  
\- Bran reveals to Sansa that Marillion, who was accused of murdering Lysa Arryn, didn't commit suicide by jumping out of a sky cell. He still works for Littlefinger as a spy and is present at Winterfell. She uncovers Marillion and reveals to all the North- and Valemen that it was Petyr who killed Lysa. Sansa executes them herself.  
\- Olenna's revelation to Jaime is the same as in the show, only now takes place in the dungeons.  
\- Jorah, knowing the maesters can't help him, does not travel to the Citadel. Instead the travels to Qarth, where he is cured by Quaithe, who gives him some more prophecies. At the end of season seven he reunites with Daenerys. He tells Tyrion about the prophecies Quaithe told and decide to not tell Daenerys about them since it would only take away her focus.  
\- The wight hunt beyond the wall does not take place and Viserion does not get killed by the Night King. Instead, the Others blow the Horn of Joramun, which causes an earthquake that destroys the Wall. The horn shatters after it's blown. Tormund dies during the destruction.  
\- Gendry doesn't appear in season seven.  
\- Ser Pounce is not dead.


	2. Act One

INT. RED KEEP - ELIA'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

A silver prince holds a newborn babe with the same hair as  
his in his arms. RHAEGAR TARGARYEN looks at his heir, AEGON  
TARGARYEN, with joy and hope. 

RHAEGAR  
Aegon. What better name for a king?

ELIA MARTELL, tanned with dark hair, is laying on the bed  
Rhaegar is standing in front of. She stares at her husband.

ELIA  
Will you make a song for him?

Rhaegar smiles at her as he gives the babe back to her.

RHAEGAR  
He has a song. He is the Prince  
that was Promised. And his is the  
Song of Ice and Fire.

Rhaegar turns to the camera as it focuses on his face.

RHAEGAR (CONT'D)  
There must be one more. The dragon  
has three heads.

The camera cuts to the door opening of the room, revealing  
who Rhaegar was looking at. The silver queen watches her  
brother grab his harp from the corner of the room and play a  
song. A song which DAENERYS TARGARYEN never had heard  
before.

MAIN TITLES

INT. TARGARYEN FLAGSHIP "BALERION" - DANY'S CABIN - DAY

Queen Daenerys Targaryen, dressed in her night garb, stares  
out of one of her cabin windows as her flagship "BALERION"  
enters the outer harbor of WHITE HARBOR, with it's  
white-bricked buildings looking like some distant fairytale  
land. The blue roofs now covered in a thick layer of snow.  
The snowstorm had passed, but another would arrive soon  
enough. She was tired, the dream still haunted her. The  
other heads of the dragons haunted her. And the vision of  
the Iron Throne covered in snow haunted her. For a while she  
had forgotten about it, but the thought of it had returned  
when the RED WOMAN told her about the OTHERS. Was it a  
prophecy? Was the realm doomed to be overrun by cold and  
darkness? Or had it always been and is it her destiny to  
melt the snows?

King in the North, JON SNOW, is laying in the royal bed  
behind her. He had just woken up and looks at Dany, still  
wondering how she feels about the previous night.

JON  
Have we arrived?

Dany turns to her lover with a pretentious smile.

DAENERYS  
We have. It looks gorgeous.

Jon gets out of bed and walks to Daenerys. He looks out of  
the window, staring at the winter wonderland.

JON  
White Harbor is the biggest  
settlement in the North, yet the  
smallest city of the Realm. The  
Manderly's rule it from the New  
Castle, over there.

Jon points to a white castle on top of a hill within the  
city walls.

DAENERYS  
Has a Targaryen ever visited the  
city before?

Jon thinks for a second.

JON  
If I remember correctly, Queen  
Alysanne Targaryen came here three  
hundred years ago on her dragon  
Silverwing as part of a royal  
progress in the North.

DAENERYS  
Do you know if they feared the  
dragon?

Jon is surprised to hear her ask this.

JON  
I don't know how they reacted to  
the dragon but what I do know is  
that they were fond of the Queen.

He says it with a smile.

DAENERYS  
Hopefully they'll think the same of  
this one.

JON  
I am sure they will. You only have  
to show them who you are.

Daenerys just smiles at that, thinking: I am a dragon. And  
dragons are feared, not loved.

Jon stands up again and dresses up. Daenerys gives the city  
one more look before dressing herself.

We hear Drogon ROAR.

EXT. WHITE HARBOR - OUTER HARBOR - DAY

We see an aerial shot of the Outer Harbor with the Targaryen  
fleet docked in it. DROGON and RHAEGAL soar over the white  
city.

EXT. WHITE HARBOR - OUTER HARBOR - DOCK - DAY

Hand of the Queen, TYRION LANNISTER is awaiting the King and  
Queen on the dock which Balerion is docked at. The King's  
advisor, DAVOS SEAWORTH, is standing beside him. GREY WORM,  
JORAH MORMONT, MISSANDEI and the Lord of White Harbor, WYMAN  
MANDERLY stand beside him.

Jon and Daenerys, followed by Daenerys' DOTHRAKI  
BLOODRIDERS; QHONO, AGGO and JHAGO, and GHOST, walk from the  
ship onto the dock. The ones who stood on the docks bow.  
After that, Lord Manderly steps forward.

MANDERLY  
Welcome to White Harbor, Your  
Grace. The city is yours.

Daenerys smiles at the old, fat man.

DAENERYS  
Thank you, Lord Manderly. We won't  
settle for long, however.  
Winterfell is waiting for us.

MANDERLY  
Of course, Your Grace.

Tyrion interrups the scene.

TYRION  
There is something that does  
require your attention, Your Grace.

Daenerys and Jon face Tyrion.

DAENERYS  
What would it be, Lord Hand?

Focus on Tyrion's face. Cut to:

INT. NEW CASTLE - MERMAN'S COURT - DAY

Daenerys, Jon, Tyrion, Lord Manderly, Grey Worm, Jorah,  
Missandei, Davos surround the great table in the Merman's  
Court within the New Castle. It's walls and floor are  
decorated with various sea creatures, ships and famous  
sailors. With them are Qhono, Aggo and Jhago, Queen of the  
Iron Islands; YARA GREYJOY, and her brother; THEON GREYJOY  
and the representitives of Dorne; NYM and OBARA SAND. They  
all look over a MAP of the North.

JON  
The wall was our most valuable  
defense against the Others. And it  
fell without even a battle.

DAVOS  
According to the letter, the men of  
Eastwatch heard a terrible sound.  
And after that the ground started  
shaking, and the Wall fell apart.

The Northern lords are clearly nervous because of the event,  
while the Southeners appear more calm, unknowning of the  
coming storm.

DAENERYS  
Any survivors?

Lord Manderly shakes his head.

MANDERLY  
We haven't heard of any.

YARA  
How long before they reach the  
first settlement?

Manderly points to the nearest castle to the Wall.

MANDERLY  
Last Hearth, seat of the Umbers.  
They might reach it within a week.

JON  
Then they must retreat to  
Winterfell right now, so must the  
remaining peope at the Wall,  
Karhold, the Dreadford and Deepwood  
Motte.

MANDERLY  
Lady Stark has already commanded  
them to evacuate.

JON  
Good. If we press on hard we will  
reach Winterfell in a week. The  
Dothraki and the Western Forces  
will most likely make it there at  
the same time.

Daenerys stares at Jon, who stands at the opposite side of  
the table as her. Impressed by his leadership.

GREY WORM  
Give us untill the end of the day  
to load out all of the ships and we  
will be ready to go.

Everyone nods in agreement, except Tyrion.

TYRION  
We must not be hastily. If it comes  
to a battle between the living and  
the dead, which it will, then our  
armies need to be in top condition  
and not weary from a long march  
through winter snows.

Tyrion turns to Daenerys.

TYRION (CONT'D)  
Your Grace, I propose that you ride  
your dragons up ahead the road to  
Winterfell and melt the snows upon  
it. You will arrive earlier than us  
but our march will be swift and  
safe because of it.

Daenerys visibly agrees and smiles at her hand.

DAENERYS  
So much for a grand royal entry.

Tyrion smiles back.

TYRION  
I presume the dragons will be  
enough.

Cut to:

EXT. BLACKWATER BAY - DAY

Snow is falling on the Blackwater Bay, the white flakes  
landing on the cold water flowing out of the Blackwater  
Rush.

Sailing, EURON GREYJOY's fleet, consistent of the troops of  
the GOLDEN COMPANY, approach KING'S LANDING. HARRY  
STRICKLAND, commander of the Golden Company, looks upon  
Aegon's High Hill with the RED KEEP buildt on top of it.

On another ship, Euron Greyjoy watches the fleet. Every ship  
is packed with sellswords armored in gold. Some of the ships  
include ELEPHANTS, some larger with tusks, other smaller  
without tusks.

VISERION, the dragon which Euron binded to his will with the  
use of the DRAGON HORN he found in the smoking ruins of  
VALYRIA, flies over the ships towards the city.

INT. RED KEEP - SMALL COUNCIL ROOM - DAY

Queen Regent and Hand of the Queen; CERSEI LANNISTER, Master  
of Whisperers; QYBURN, Master of Laws; ORTON MERRYWATER, the  
Master of Coin; HARYS SWYFT and GRAND MAESTER CREYLEN have  
seated themselves around the table of the Small Council. The  
seat of the LORD COMMANDER of the KINGSGUARD, belonging to  
JAIME LANNISTER, and the seat of the Master of Ships,  
belonging to Euron Greyjoy ate empty. QUEEN MYRCELLA is  
absent. SER GREGOR CLEGANE is standing behind Cersei.

Qyburn is speaking.

QYBURN  
A raven from Eastwatch-by-the-Sea  
arrived this morning: The Wall has  
fallen and the dead are marching  
south.

Cersei can do nothing but show a slight smile.

Harys Swyft dares to speak up.

HARYS  
Your Grace, I find these reports  
rather worrying. A shaking ground,  
the wall that cracks apart after a  
horrible sound filled the air?

Cersei is quickly growing annoyed.

CERSEI  
Do not be so blind, Lord Harys,  
they are lies. Lies our enemies  
come up with to lure us to our  
ultimate defeat.

Lord Harys is unconvinced.

HARYS  
A few nights ago I felt it. A  
shaking of the ground. A day after  
the waters of the Blackwater Bay  
moved like a autumn storm, but  
there was no wind to drive it. The  
cracks in the walls of the keep  
prove it.

CERSEI  
Even if the Wall fell, what does  
that have to do with the Others?  
The White Walkers, they are  
fairytales. The Targaryen girl and  
the Stark bastard want to bring us  
up north to the winter snows where  
our armies are easy to defeat. Do  
you really think she would  
sacrifice her whole life's work to  
fight some unknown threat from the  
cold wastes beyond the Wall? She is  
a dragon. And dragons only bring  
death and destruction.

Harys remains silent by the words of TYWIN LANNISTER's  
daughter. But Orton Merrywater breaks the silence.

ORTON  
Your Grace, I agree with Lord  
Harys. The reports seem valid, from  
all over the Realm ravens have  
arrived with reports of the earth  
trembling. The Hightower of Oldtown  
has collapsed because of it and the  
Eyrie threatened to fall apart too.  
So did the Rock. And the normally  
calm waters of the Gods Eye turned  
into giant waves that flooded  
Harrenhal.

Cersei rolls her eyes, stands up, puts her hands on the  
table and raises her voice.

CERSEI  
I will not have my council be  
filled with craven children who  
believe in the stories their  
enemies feed them. The Arryn's,  
Hightowers, Littlefinger, all  
traitors and enemies of the Crown.  
Lady Genna might be a traitor as  
well. They cannot be trusted.

The Grand Maester nods. While he speaks, Cersei seats  
herself again. 

CREYLEN  
I agree with the Lady Hand, My  
Lords. What these reports are  
describing are what seems to be a  
continental earthquake, a rare  
phenomenon. The last reports of one  
were seventy years ago in Yi Ti in  
the far east. It has nothing to do  
with the northern fables.

Cersei gives an approving glance.

CERSEI  
Thank you for the clarification,  
Grand Maester.  
(turns to Qyburn)  
Lord Qyburn, what is the status on  
the Golden Company?

QYBURN  
They city is within their sight.

CERSEI  
Good to hear. Once the enemy  
realizes that we didn't fall for  
their trick they will march back  
south, recovered from their failed  
siege. We must be ready.

QYBURN  
Your requests are being processed.

ORTON  
The City Watch has chosen Osfryd  
Kettleblack as their new commander  
and are gathering new recruits from  
the citizens. Anders Yronwood has  
offered his allegiance to the  
Crown, in terms that he will be  
chosen as the new Prince of Dorne.

Cersei is slightly surprised a Dornish lord has joined her  
cause.

CERSEI  
The Dornishmen did not bow to the  
dragons when they burned their  
keeps so I doubt they will to a  
piece of paper signed by a lion,  
but sure.

HARYS  
I have made a deal with a Volantene  
trader who claims to possess a  
large amount of dragonglass which  
we can forge into weapons. He is on  
his way to the city to confirm his  
claims.

The Queen Regent gives Harys a cold stare, wondering what  
made her allies doubt her all of the sudden.

CERSEI  
There is no need for that. Send him  
a raven that he can return to  
Volantis.

Lord Harys is afraid of Cersei, but he knows that he has to  
convince her to make the deal. Just in case the dragonglass  
is needed.

HARYS  
But Lady Hand, would it not be wise  
to have sufficient weapons for the  
threat to the north. Just in case  
of it being actually true?

If eyes could kill, Lord Harys would be screaming.

CERSEI  
The only threat to the north is  
made of warm flesh and blood and  
can be killed just as fine with  
cold steel. Eastern traders have  
never been known to be cheap. The  
Crown just got off it's debts and  
now you want to put another bunch  
of expenses on it's shoulders. Call  
him off or you can find another  
warm place to rest at night because  
it will not be here.

Lord Harys swallows the threat and submissives.

HARYS  
Of course, Your Grace.

Satisfied with herself, Cersei relaxes in her seat.

CERSEI  
Have we heard any reports on the  
location of the Lord Commander?

QYBURN  
None of my birds have seen Ser  
Jaime since he left the city.

CERSEI  
Tell them to keep looking...

Cut to:

EXT. RIVERLANDS FIELD - DAY

Jaime Lannister, hooded and on his black horse HONOR,  
dressed in the colors of the KINGSGUARD, is riding through  
the snowy fields of the Riverlands in a snowstorm.

CERSEI (CONT'D) (V.O.)  
...By now he must be in the  
Northern Riverlands.

The horse flies swiftly through the snow.

EXT. RIVERLANDS FOREST - DAY

Jaime enters a snowy forest and slows down. As he continues  
he sees smoke rising from a pile of burned branches and  
ashes in the distance. Cautionly, he continues, keeping his  
hand on the hilt of WIDOW'S WAIL.

It is quiet, a bit too quiet. He reaches the smoldering  
ashes and searches the surroundings.

He decides to continue. After walking a little further he  
hears a twig breaking. Jaime turns around, suspicious, but  
not enough to unsheath his sword.

Behind Jaime a cloaked figure appears.

EDMURE  
Kingslayer.

Jaime unsheats Widow's Wail, turns around and faces the  
stranger.

EDMURE (CONT'D)  
No need for the sword.

The figure lowers it's hood, revealing himself as EDMURE  
TULLY. 

EDMURE (CONT'D)  
We meet again.

The last time Jaime saw Edmure he was a hostage. He is  
visibly surprised to see him walking freely.

JAIME  
Lord Edmure, the last time we met  
you were a prisoner of the Freys.

EDMURE  
A lot has changed since then.

Around Jaime more figures appear, holding various weapons:  
battleaxes, bows and quivers, swords, daggers etc.

Jaime recognizes one with an eyepatch: BERIC DONDARRION.

JAIME  
Lord Beric, I thought you died.  
Five or six times.

BERIC  
So I did, but the Lord brought me  
back.

Jaime is visibly amused by his statement.

JAIME  
Who? Lord Edmure?

Beric smiles slightly, knowning Jaime has no real knowledge  
of his god.

The red priest, THOROS OF MYR, appears behind Lord Beric.

JAIME  
And the drunk fire priest, Thoros  
of Myr. Do you still have your  
flaming sword?

THOROS  
I do, Ser Jaime. Only the flames  
are true now.

Jaime faces Edmure again.

JAIME  
Since when have you joined the  
Brotherhood without Banners?

EDMURE  
Since I escaped the Twins.

Jaime doesn't believe for a second that Edmure managed to  
escape the Frey stronghold by himself.

JAIME  
All by yourself?

Jaime laughs.

EDMURE  
I walked out of the castle myself.

JAIME  
And your prison door was magically  
opened?

EDMURE  
It was, it sounds queer does it  
not? But I woke up from my sleep to  
found my prison cell unlocked and  
the guards killed. I heard Lord  
Walder was killed as well.

JAIME  
And House Frey has been a chaotic  
mess ever since.

Beric steps in front of Jaime.

BERIC  
What are you doing so far up north?  
Is it not your duty to defend the  
Queen?

JAIME  
My first duty is to defend the  
Realm.

BERIC  
And how are you planning to do  
that?

JAIME  
By fighting the dead.

Beric didn't expect that answer and so did Edmure and  
Thoros.

BERIC  
The Great Other?

JAIME  
I don't know his exact name but the  
King from Winterfell seemed to call  
him the Night's King or something  
similar.

BERIC  
You're going up north to fight in  
the Great War? The battle for the  
dawn?

JAIME  
I suppose so if that's what it's  
called.

Beric gives Thoros a glance.

BERIC  
Thoros has seen visions in his  
flames. Of a battle in the snow  
against the servants of the Great  
Other. The white shadows as cold as  
ice and the risen dead with frozen  
eyes.

THOROS  
Fighting against them were the  
living. Wolves and lions. Krakens,  
bears and snakes. Dragons awoken  
from stone. Fire against ice. Live  
against death. And in the midst of  
all of them: Lightbringer, armored  
in ice.

Jaime has no idea what they're all really talking about.

JAIME  
I do not know anything about the  
rambling of some fire priests or of  
prophecies from the times of our  
ancient ancestors. I am only doing  
what I think is right.

EDMURE  
Don't we all? Where exactly were  
you headed?

JAIME  
Winterfell. The forces of Daenerys  
Targaryen and Jon Snow are  
gathering there to fight against  
the dead. Myrcella's forces were  
supposed to aid them, with me as  
their commander. But my sister is  
in control of them and unwilling to  
help them. So I decided to join  
them by myself.

THOROS  
Winterfell... The battle for the  
dawn might take place there.

BERIC  
I believe you, Ser Jaime. I believe  
that you are doing what is right.  
If Winterfell is the place where  
the Lord's Champion will bring the  
dawn, then that's where we're  
headed. Might we join you, Ser  
Jaime, on your journey to the  
north?

Jaime, feeling more confertable around the Brotherhood,  
sheaths Widow's Wail again.

JAIME  
You're free men, all of you. As  
long as you do not slow me down, I  
do not mind.

Edmure, dissatisfied with the radical descision, interrups.

EDMURE  
Do you not think I should have a  
saying in this too?

Jaime turns to Edmure.

JAIME  
Lady Stark is your niece, Lord  
Edmure. Family. What were the Tully  
words again?

Edmure is slightly unconfortable, knowing what comes next.

EDMURE  
Family, Duty, Honor.

JAIME  
Is it not then your duty to defend  
your sister's children when their  
castle is under siege. I have heard  
rumors that your uncle, the  
Blackfish, has joined the wolves  
too. It would be quite dishonorable  
of you to refuse their call.

Edmure sighs, followed by a nod in agreement, knowing he is  
right and that his sister would want him to go.

Jaime turns back to Beric and Thoros.

JAIME (CONT'D)  
You've got enough horses?

BERIC  
The rest of our Brotherhood is at  
the Green Cave with all our horses.  
It's not far from here and we'll be  
able to continue to the north  
before the end of the day.

JAIME  
Then let us hurry, I do not want to  
be stuck in the snows before  
reaching Winterfell.

Several brotherhood men appear with many horses for the rest  
of them. While they get on their horses, Jaime notices that  
it has begun snowing again.

After all the brothers got on their horses they follow  
Dondarrion back onto the plains .

EXT. RIVERLANDS FIELD - DAY

Jaime and the brotherhood follow Dondarrion onto the plane.  
The snow continues to fall in a heavy amount.

EXT. WINTERFELL - DAY

Exterior shot of the snowfall at Winterfell. A great fire is  
burning from the courtyard. Smoke rising in the air, melting  
the falling snow.

EXT. WINTERFELL - COURTYARD - DAY

SANSA, ARYA and BRAN STARK have surrounded themselves around  
a funeral pyre with many lords from the North and the Vale,  
including YOHN ROYCE, CLEY CERWYN and LYANNA MORMONT.

On the pyre are the bodies and severed heads of PETYR  
BAELISH and MARILLION, both executed for treason by Sansa.  
Their flesh burning in the fire, sending the scent of burned  
flesh into the winter air.

Arya is standing next to her sister.

ARYA  
I never thought you would be smart  
enough to outthink Littlefinger.

SANSA  
I did not outthink him. It was Bran  
who told me about his spy. The rest  
was easy, almost too easy.

ARYA  
Do you think he anticipated it?

SANSA  
I would not be surprised if he did.

Arya finds it unlogical and giggles as reaction.

ARYA  
If he did why did he let himself  
get killed?

SANSA  
I do not think we will ever really  
know what he was up to. What his  
true goal was. Maybe it does not  
matter.

ARYA  
I wish I could have seen you. When  
you killed him. Did it go off in  
one go?

Sansa shows a slight smile. Slightly amused by how the  
execution went down.

SANSA  
I am afraid not.

Arya smiles, satisfied with the thought of Littlefinger  
suffering.

ARYA  
Good.  
(short pause)  
Father would have been proud of  
you. It was always his way of doing  
it.

SANSA  
The man who passes the sentence  
should swing the sword. If you  
would take a man's life, you owe it  
to him to look into his eyes and  
hear his final words. And if you  
cannot bear to do that, then maybe  
the man does not deserve to die.

The two remain in silence. Focus on Arya's face. Arya thinks  
about the times she swung the sword. They had all deserved  
it. And in her head the ones still left in her prayer  
deserved it too. One day her prayer would be empty.

EXT. WINTERFELL - BALCONY - DAY

On the balconies above the Winterfell courtyard, Bronce Yohn  
Royce hands over a raven scroll to Sansa with the Stark  
direwolf in white wax.

ROYCE  
A raven from White Harbor arrived  
an hour ago.

SANSA  
Jon.

Sansa reads the raven scroll, but not out loud.

SANSA  
He and the troops of the Targaryen  
Queen are on their way to  
Winterfell, they'll arrive here  
within a week. Queen Daenerys is  
already heading this way on her  
dragons to clear the snows.

Sansa hands the scroll back to Royce, who reads it himself.

SANSA (CONT'D)  
We barely have enough space for the  
Northeners, the Knights of the Vale  
and the Free Folk. How can we find  
enough room for 20.000 Dothraki  
screamers, 8.000 Unsullied, 5.000  
soldiers from Dorne and the Reach,  
500 sellswords and two dragons? And  
then we have the food stores. I  
accounted for as many men as  
possible but last autumn harvest  
has not been very great, so I doubt  
if we will even have enough for our  
own people.

ROYCE  
I have already commanded my men in  
the Vale to transport supplies to  
the North.

SANSA  
That is good to hear, but I doubt  
if the loot train will ever make it  
this far up north with these snows.  
Reports from Moat Cailin tell that  
the Kingsroad is already covered in  
30 inches of cold snow and more  
storms will come.

ROYCE  
There's nothing wrong with trying,  
My Lady.

SANSA  
Indeed, Lord Royce. But I wonder if  
the men commanding the loot train  
will think the same about it when  
they're stuck and freezing in the  
Northern Riverlands.

There is a short silence.

SANSA  
Have we had any replies from the  
northern fortresses?

ROYCE  
Alys Karstark and her people have  
left Karhold and are making their  
way to here. So have Rodrik  
Forrester and Arnald Mazin. No  
reply from Ned Umber in Last  
Hearth.

SANSA  
And the black brothers?

ROYCE  
Four hundred men from Castle Black  
and two hundred men from the Shadow  
Tower are making their way through  
the Wolfswood. Their latest message  
reports that they've joined forces  
with the mountain clans.

SANSA  
After all we might have enough men  
to stand a chance against the  
Others. But if we lose anyway...  
Well, then no army in the world  
will be able to stop them.

Sansa stares over the Winterfell battlements, looking onto  
the Kingsroad. Wondering how long it would take before her  
brother returns.

EXT. WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD - DAY

Under the heart tree in the Godswood of Winterfell, Arya is  
practicing her water dancing with her tiny sword NEEDLE. The  
ground of the grove is covered in dead leaves and snow. The  
pool has frozen over and the dicideous trees surrounding the  
heart tree are bare and snowy. The weirwood however still  
has it's red leaves.

Short montage of Arya practicing, ending with her pointing  
Needle to the bloody eyes of the tree.

We hear the ROARING of DRAGONS. Arya looks up, through the  
red leaves no dragons are to be seen, but she knows that  
Daenerys Targaryen has arrived.

EXT. WINTERFELL - COURTYARD - DAY

Arya, with a sheathed Needle, runs out of the Godswood  
through it's gates into the courtyard, looking at the  
dragons above. The camera moves to the sky as we see Drogon  
and Rhaegal fly over Winterfell. The folk of Winterfell  
watch in both awe and horror. Some children are amazed by  
the creatures, while others run inside while screaming.

EXT. WINTERFELL - BALCONY COURTYARD - DAY

Sansa and Yohn Royce watch the dragons from the balcony.  
Sansa looks amazed, yet at the same time she is afraid of  
this unknown queen. Royce watches in awe.

EXT. WINTERFELL - DAY

Above Winterfell, Daenerys Targaryen rides Drogon over the  
castle. From up there the castle looks absolutely stunning,  
like a palace of snow. She looks down in amazement.


	3. Act Two

EXT. GROUNDS OUTSIDE WINTERFELL - DAY

Drogon lands on a piece of ground in front of the southern  
gate of Winterfell. Rhaegal keeps flying around the castle.  
Daenerys climbs off her dragon. On the ground she watches as  
many people walk out of the gate out of curiousity of her  
dragon. Part of her is relieved, at least these people  
aren't fearful of her or the dragon. But she tries to not  
let her hopes get too high, much might change.

Behind Daenerys we see a trace of burned ground, smoke  
rising from it as the fire starts to die of the cold. 

Out of the crowd, Sansa appears and walks towards Daenerys.  
Followed by Royce, Meera, BRIENNE OF TARTH, PODRICK PAYNE,  
BRYNDEN TULLY and Arya who pushes Bran in his wheelchair.

While the rest stops, Sansa faces Daenerys. Her face is  
expressionless, neither cold nor warm. She knows she has to  
be careful. She has never seen this Queen before and barely  
knows her except from stories from the south and east. And  
those aren't always the most believable.

Daenerys has an open look, warm but not too much, yet she  
looks weary. She is slightly impressed by the Lady's length,  
she's much taller than her. Yet she could see some innocence  
in the eyes of Sansa, but it was a scarred sense of  
innocence. Misused and traumatized.

Sansa knees. Behind her the rest of the crowd follow her  
example. Daenerys takes the first word.

DAENERYS  
Lady Sansa, the Auburn Wolf.

SANSA  
Your Grace, Winterfell is yours.

Daenerys nods with a smile. Yet between both of them there  
is a slight tension.

DAENERYS  
I thank you for your hospitality.  
After all you and your family has  
been through, trusting a stranger  
must be a very difficult decision.

SANSA  
Suffering is a part of life, winter  
comes for all of us. But after  
every winter comes spring, and the  
Starks have lived to see them all.  
No matter what happened in the  
past, we have to do what we must to  
ensure the survival of our people.

Daenerys is impressed by her words, almost moved. 

DAENERYS  
Wise words of a wise Lady.

Sansa feels a small relief, this silver queen isn't as bad  
as she thought she would be.

SANSA  
May my siblings and I give you an  
impression of the castle's  
interior? It is the largest castle  
in the North, and under the earth  
there is much and more to see.

DAENERYS  
It would be my pleasure.

Sansa glances quickly at Drogon, doubting if she should make  
her next words.

SANSA  
I am not sure if our stables are  
big enough for the dragons, Your  
Grace.

Daenerys giggles.

DAENERYS  
That will not be needed. Dragons do  
not need roofs, only the sky.

SANSA  
Very well.

Sansa turns around towards the gate, with Daenerys following  
by her side. As they approach the crowd, the people split in  
two, creating a pathway towards the gate. As the women pass,  
Arya and Bran follow them, followed by the rest of the crowd  
into Winterfell. While they enter the castle, Drogon arises  
into the sky and joins Rhaegal in his flight.

INT. WINTERFELL - CRYPTS - DAY

The three wolves and the dragon walk through the dark crypts  
of Winterfell, home of the deceased Kings of Winter.

SANSA  
Down here every member of House  
Stark rests in their tombs. But  
only the Kings of Winter and the  
Lords of Winterfell have statues of  
their likeness. With the exception  
of my uncle and aunt, Brandon and  
Lyanna Stark.

They reach the tombs of LYANNA, BRANDON and RICKARD STARK  
with their statues staring in the dark.

Daenerys watches the statue of Lyanna, thinking about her  
brother Rhaegar's deeds.

DAENERYS  
I have heard many stories about  
her. Yet only so much of stories  
can be believed. How exactly did  
she pass away?

Sansa has to think for a moment, it had been so long ago  
since she had heard her father talk about his little sister.  
Everyone in Westeros knew the story of Rhaegar and Lyanna,  
yet her father never talked about those specifics.

Arya knows the answer, however.

ARYA  
A fever took her while she laid in  
a bed of blood, father once told  
us.

DAENERYS  
After my brother Rhaegar kidnapped  
and raped her. It had always seen a  
strange story to me. A rotten apple  
amongst a line of pure ones. Every  
other story of my brother told that  
he was honorably, valiantly. But I  
suppose not even he was perfect.

Bran watches the conversation go on, keeping the knowledge  
of the truth to himself.

SANSA  
No man is.

Daenerys moves to the next statue: LORD EDDARD STARK's.

DAENERYS  
You're right about that. Even your  
father dishonored himself.

The Starks aren't fond of that statement.

ARYA  
Our father was a righteous man.

DAENERYS  
I never knew your father so I fear  
I can't judge about that. But I  
respect your father deeply. The  
former Lord Commander of my  
Queensguard, Ser Barristan Selmy,  
told me that your father was the  
only one to speak against Robert  
Baratheon when he sent assasins  
after me to murder me and my unborn  
child. But as Lady Sansa said no  
man is perfect. And he did betray  
his wife. But sometimes bad deeds  
can lead to good outcomes. I, for  
once, have murdered entire armies  
of Yunkaii and Astapori. Young men  
believing in the cause they were  
fighting for, thinking that they  
were the right ones. But it was  
necessary for the freedom of the  
people of Slaver's Bay. Sometimes  
we have no choice but to make war.  
Or, in our case, to make peace.

Daenerys knows part of her word is true and she tells them  
to defend herself. Yet to this day she still feels regretful  
of what happened in the east. The Starks give no reply.  
Daenerys continues to the next statue, which is missing a  
tomb. It's ROBB STARK's statue. Daenerys stares at the  
statue of the young king, with the statue of the DIREWOLF  
GREY WIND beside him. Something inside of Daenerys told her  
that she had seen him before, yet she couldn't put her  
finger upon it.

ARYA  
Our brother Robb, murdered at the  
Twins.

DAENERYS  
Even in Yunkai the people talked  
about how the Frey's murdered their  
guests. I heard that House Frey has  
descended into chaos, no one  
agreeing on who should lead the  
house after their Lord's death.  
Justice for your brother has come  
after all.

Focus on Arya, who knows who brought that justice upon the  
house.

Daenerys continues to the next statue in line, this one with  
tomb: RICKON STARK's.

SANSA  
Rickon, our youngest brother.

DAENERYS  
Killed during the Battle of the  
Bastards, was he not? Or was it a  
pretender and was the true Rickon  
killed long before?

SANSA  
It was him.

There is a short silence as Daenerys looks over the unending  
hallway of the crypts. Before them, the hallway was empty  
with empty spaces for tombs for the Starks to come.

DAENERYS  
Death came for your house a long  
time ago, as it now comes for all  
of the Realm.

Daenerys turns towards the three.

DAENERYS (CONT'D)  
When your brother returns to  
Winterfell we will discuss the  
preperations for the Great War. He  
knows this threat far better than I  
do, so I doubt if I will be any  
great help with the plans...

Bran, who had remained silent for the entirety of the  
conversation, makes his first words.

BRAN  
There is no time to wait, anymore.  
The army of the dead will be on our  
doorstep within a fortnight. We  
must start now, or face the  
consequenses.

SANSA  
I have commanded my men to begin  
construction of a moat around the  
castle, caltrops and catapults.  
Although we do need your  
dragonglass to finish them.

DAENERYS  
If everything goes well they should  
arrive within the week's end. And  
so will the Dothraki and Myrcella's  
forces.

Sansa remembers the pact Myrcella, Jon and Daenerys made  
during the Dragonpit Meeting. She wonders if Cersei would be  
able to change Myrcella's mind about it. Or if she would  
take full control from her daughter and abandon the vows  
that were made.

SANSA  
Can we trust Myrcella? Cersei is  
still in control of King's  
Landing's Court. She may pull her  
troops back if she thinks it would  
higher her chance of victory.

DAENERYS  
She swore a vow to protect the  
Realm and she wanted to keep that  
promise. I trust her.

SANSA  
To whom did she swore those vows?

DAENERYS  
It was an universal vow made by  
Jon, Myrcella and me. We swore it  
before the old gods and the new.

For the first time since the Targaryen arrived in the North,  
Sansa felt confident enough to question this new ally.

SANSA  
How do we know you won't pull your  
forces back? After all, you came  
back to Westeros to rule it, not to  
save it.

DAENERYS  
I did came to Westeros do save it.  
Save it from danger that opposes  
the innocent. Save it from tyrants  
like the people that murdered your  
father, mother and brothers. People  
like Cersei that misuse their  
power.

SANSA  
And how do we know you will not  
misuse your power?

Arya joins the conversation.

ARYA  
The stories from the east, they  
haven't been very reassuring.

Daenerys feels trapped. She knows those stories don't  
represent who she really is. Or do they after all?

DAENERYS  
As I said before, only so much of  
stories can be believed.

SANSA  
They say that you were unable to  
keep peace in Meereen, that the  
city was overrun by cutthroats.  
That the Yunkaii took the city back  
and as a result you burned them  
all. It does not very much sound  
like someone who is able to use  
their power well.

DAENERYS  
I was a little girl back then.

Daenerys blurts it out, even though it's more a thought than  
a speech. The statement seems strange to Sansa, yet Arya is  
quick to react.

ARYA  
It is not that long ago.

Daenerys raises her voice.

DAENERYS  
All my life I had run from the  
Ursurper's knifes. I had never  
ruled before, never even stood  
still by the opportunity of it. All  
I ever wanted was to return to the  
only home I knew. A house with a  
red door somewhere in Braavos. But  
when I stepped out of my husband's  
funeral pyre, unharmed and unburnt  
with three hatched dragons crawling  
around me, I knew it was my destiny  
to bring light to the world. I have  
made mistakes, I admit it. Yet now  
I know what my true destiny is.  
Fighting against the dead in this  
war. This war for life.

SANSA  
But what happens after it? Will the  
game of thrones continue, as it  
always has?

From behind Sansa and Arya, Bran speaks again.

BRAN  
How do you know there is an after?

They all turn to Bran. He has made a good point, but the  
thought of it scares them all.

INT. TEMPLE OF THE LORD OF LIGHT - GREAT HALL - DAY

It is sunset, the last light of day shines into the great  
hall of the Temple of the Lord of Light in VOLANTIS. The  
hall is large, larger than the throne room in the Red Keep.  
The walls are in a hundred shades of red, orange and yellow.

High Priestess KINVARA, dressed in red robes, is standing in  
front of the main doors of the hall, awaiting someone.

With the light of the sun behind her, the Lady MELISANDRE OF  
ASSHAI enters the great hall. Her shadow looming large over  
the ground, almost looking like a shadow herself.

The two speak in High Valyrian, both with an accent of the  
Shadow Lands.

KINVARA  
Rina Milisandre hen Ashi. (Lady  
Melisandre of Asshai.) 

MELISANDRE  
Eglie Voktys. (High Priestess.)

Even though her powers are way superior over Kinvara's,  
Melisandre makes a slight bow.

KINVARA  
Se vezos iksis morghus. Se jeda eza  
mazigon. Yn iksa daor skoriot ao  
sytilibagon. (The sun is dying. The  
time has come. Yet you are not  
where you belong.)

MELISANDRE  
Eza palegion nyke qridrughagon,  
nyke zugagon. Yn ziry iedrosa iksis  
nuha gaomilaksir naejot ioragon  
ondoso zyhon paktot skori se  
vilibazma syt se naqes mazigon,  
ilva gaomilaksir. (He has turned me  
away, I fear. But it still is my  
duty to stand by his side when the  
battle for the dawn comes, our  
duty.)

KINVARA  
Emagon ao undegion ziry? Se  
vilibazma leda se egros hen perzys?  
(Have you seen it? The battle with  
the sword of fire?)

MELISANDRE  
Rual nyke naejot urneptre ziry  
naejot ao, Eglie Voktys. (Allow me  
to show it to you, High Priestess.)

Kinvara nods. The two walk further into the hall. 

Cut to:

EXT. TEMPLE OF THE LORD OF LIGHT - ROOFTOP MAIN TOWER - DAY

Melisandre and Kinvara walk from the staircase to the top  
onto the flat roof of the highest tower of the temple. On  
the roof a great fire is burning, a large flame burning  
since the day the tower was built. Who or what lit the flame  
is a mystery. Was it lit by AZOR AHAI with his Red Sword of  
Heroes? Were it the dragons of VALYRIA? Or was it just a red  
priest making a nightfire?

On the roof several other red priests watch the fire. One of  
the priests is MOQORRO, with a skin as black as the night,  
with yellow and orange fire tattoos on his skin and robes of  
scarlet. His white hair blows in the chilly evening wind.

Down below the people of Volantis were preparing for the  
night, unknowing that the night would last longer than  
usual. In the very distance we see the LONG BRIDGE of  
Volantis that goes over the RHOYNE, the biggest river of  
Western Essos.

Melisandre and Kinvara stop before the fire, staring into  
the it.

After a while, Melisandre sees it.

MELISANDRE  
Kostagon ao undegon ziry? (Can you  
see it?)

Kinvara can see it too, yet it's unclear.

KINVARA  
Issa agida... Issa... Zobrie...  
Iorves... La vilibazma isse se  
sona... (It's unclear... It's...  
Dark... Cold... A battle in the  
snow...)

MELISANDRE  
Abrar vilbages morgon, perzys se  
sona... Se vezos, se hura, se  
qelossas... Mirre ruarza isse  
zugagon... Quvos ziragon va suvian  
hurlos se se embar jikagon tista...  
Mele se syndor ry morghon... Kasta  
laesi palegon nudho arli ry mori...  
Se se iorves obuljages ziry iksos  
ybon naejot Onosmaghare. (Life  
against death, fire and snow... The  
sun, the moon, the stars... All  
hidden in fear... Tears freeze on  
icy cheeks and the seas turn dry...  
Ambers and shadows amidst death...  
Blue eyes turn grey again at  
last... And the cold bends it's  
knee to Lightbringer)

KINVARA  
Kostan undegon ziry... (I can see  
it...)

MELISANDRE  
Konir sagon geralbar. Hen vys... Se  
hen ilva. (That is destiny. Of the  
world... And of us.)

KINVARA  
Konir iksis mirros toli... (There  
is something more...)

For a second Melisandre is surprised, the visions have ended  
for her. But maybe Kinvara sees something new.

KINVARA (CONT'D)  
La zombrie voljes... Brozare ry se  
naqes... Se tegor va isa demalion  
hen pryjatan korzoti. (A black  
bird... Calling through the dawn...  
And landing on a pile of swords.)

The visions have ended. Kinvara turns back to Melisandre.

KINVARA (CONT'D)  
Nyke gimigon skoros istin gaomagon.  
Se ao gimigon aoha geralbar. (I  
know what I must do. And you know  
your purpose.

MELISANDRE  
Kesan undegon ao aderi arli, Eglie  
Voktys. (I will see you soon again,  
High Priestess.)

Melisandre leaves Kinvara. Kinvira turns to the other  
priests on the roof, who seem to have been watching them the  
entire time.

EXT. KINGSROAD NEAR WINTERFELL - DAY

The sun has almost vanished behind the horizon. The eastern  
sky is black and cloudy, with snow falling from them. The  
cold winds rise from the north as the last light leaves the  
world.

The Targaryen Troops, with the troops of Daenerys, march to  
Winterfell. The Unsullied lead the march, led by Grey Worm,  
accompanied by Missandei, Tyrion and Jorah, followed by the  
Dothraki, led by Daenerys' bloodriders. Behind them are the  
Northern forces, led by Jon and Ghost, accompanied by Davos.  
Followed by the troops from Dorne and the Reach, led by Nym  
and Obara, and the leftover Ironborn led by Yara and Theon.  
Behind them all are the carts pulled by horses with  
dragonglass and supplies in them.

Banners of House Targaryen, Stark, Martell and various other  
houses of the North, the Reach and Dorne are carried by  
riders.

Jon looks over to his home castle and sees in the distance  
four persons standing on the battlements. 

Around the castle, Northmen are working on the moat.

EXT. WINTERFELL - BATTLEMENTS - DAY

Sansa, Arya and Daenerys watch the forces approach the  
castle. Brienne stands next to Sansa as her guard. They all  
feel a great relief. Although Sansa notices that something  
is missing, Daenerys is starting to notice it too.

SANSA  
Where are the Baratheon banners?

Sansa turns to Daenerys, who realizes that Sansa's  
suspicions turned out to be true. In the distance they see  
Jon exiting the march with his direwolf, galopping towards  
the castle gates. Focus on Arya's face as she for the first  
time in years sees her brother again. She almost doesn't  
recognize him, he is very different compared to the last  
time they saw each others. And so is she. 

Daenerys walks away, off the battlements into the courtyard.

EXT. WINTERFELL - COURTYARD - DAY

Jon rides on his horse into the courtyard of Winterfell,  
followed by Ghost and Davos. 

Daenerys walks down from the battlements towards his  
stopping horse. Jon jumps off his horse and walks towards  
her. Daenerys smiles when she sees her lover.

DAENERYS  
You made it.

JON  
What do you think?

Jon looks around the castle's courtyard, Stark banners are  
hanging on the battlements.

DAENERYS  
It is like you told me. A true  
home.

Behind Daenerys, Sansa walks off the battlements, followed  
by Brienne, into the courtyard. Jon walks towards her and  
embraces her.

SANSA  
I am glad you are back, safely.

JON  
So am I.

Jon looks around the battlements, where he, as he entered  
Winterfell, thought he saw someone who looked similar to  
Arya. Yet she seems to have vanished.

JON  
Where is Arya?

Sansa turns to the battlements, seeing that she is gone.

SANSA  
She was just with us. I think she  
wants to meet you in private. As  
you two always did.

JON  
I guess some things never change.

Sansa just smiles at that. She turns to the gates for a  
brief second and sees that Tyrion Lannister has entered the  
castle. Their eyes meet for a brief second before they turn  
away from each other again. Sansa turns to Jon again.

SANSA  
You have heard the news about the  
Wall?

JON  
I have, and I fear we do not have  
much time anymore. Good thing you  
already started preperations.

SANSA  
It was Bran who warned me that the  
Wall had fallen before we received  
any raven from Eastwatch.

JON  
Where is Bran?

SANSA  
He spends most of his time in the  
godswood, he might be there.

From behind Sansa we hear the familiar voice of Theon  
Greyjoy as he approaches her.

THEON  
Lady Stark?

Sansa recognizes the voice and turns around. Theon is  
standing in front of her, gazing in her eyes.

SANSA  
Theon.

Tears well up in Sansa's eyes as she embraces her friend  
long not seen. 

EXT. WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD - DAY

It is dark in the godswood of Winterfell. Facing the heart  
tree, Bran Stark is sitting in his wheelchair. His eyes  
turned white.

Jon walks from the entrance of the Godswood towards him. As  
he reaches his little brother, Bran's pupils lower again  
into their right place.

Jon stands behind Bran for a bit, unsure on how to approach  
him. 

BRAN  
I am sorry I was not able to visit  
Castle Black as you would have  
liked. Your promise was exciting to  
be sure. Riding beyond the Wall,  
discovering whatever lies there. I  
had to do it without you, however.  
Our paths were not meant to cross  
yet.

JON  
But now they do.

Jon slowly approaches Bran.

BRAN  
They do.

Jon steps in front of Bran and smiles when he sees him. Bran  
gives a slight smile back while Jon embraces him.

JON  
Sam told me he met you at the  
Nightfort. And that you were with  
the Reed children and Hodor. What  
happened since then?

BRAN  
It is quite complicated. You would  
probably only be confused.

JON  
No, no. Go ahead, I want to hear  
it.

BRAN  
Us Starks... We have a special  
connection with our wolves. We  
share a soul. In our dreams we see  
what they see, feel what they touch  
upon, smell the scents they pick  
up.

JON  
So I am not the only one? I assumed  
it was always just a dream. But I  
never truly remembered much from  
it, though.

BRAN  
You and Ghost. Arya and Nymeria. Me  
and Summer.

JON  
Summer? I have not seen...

BRAN  
I fear he is one of them now. His  
part of our soul is lost. But we  
have some other abilities of the  
skinchangers. Some of us stronger  
than others. As it develops more,  
it allows you to enter a creature  
and control it. First by accident,  
but eventually by your own will.

JON  
You have learned how to do that?

BRAN  
I did, but that was not the only  
thing. You remember the stories  
from Old Nan about the greenseers  
of the children of the forest? The  
wise men who through their green  
dreams could see things from the  
past, present and future? I learned  
their skill from a greenseer who  
named himself the Three-Eyed-Raven,  
once a bastard of the Unworthy. And  
through the roots of the weirwoods  
I was able to have full control  
over what I could see. And thus,  
now I am here as the next  
Three-Eyed-Raven.

Jon doesn't know if his brother is either a lunatic or if he  
just isn't able to grasp his hand on it. Yet he has  
experienced strange things himself, and the things Bran said  
about the wolf dreams were true.

JON  
Why did you have to learn this? And  
why have you come back?

BRAN  
Why? Destiny is a strange thing.  
Deep inside of every one of us we  
have some idea what our destiny  
would be, or at least what we want  
it to be. In the end, our choices  
shape our fate. I have made mine,  
but many others still need to make  
theirs. And sometimes choices come  
through strange ways.

JON  
What is your destiny then? And what  
is mine?

BRAN  
To be born... And reborn.

Jon is shocked to hear that he knows about what happened. He  
realizes that Bran knows he has died and has come back from  
it. He falls silent for a bit, but Bran continues.

BRAN (CONT'D)  
Your road still has an unseen end.  
Yet for many others it's endpoint  
is on the horizon. Just as the last  
shades of light now are.

Jon looks around the Godswood for a bit, seeing the  
vanishing light of the sun, who is now completely under the  
horizon.

BRAN (CONT'D)  
You should rest, Jon. The dawn will  
not come for long.

Jon nods and feels the cold of the coming night.

JON  
Take care, brother.

Jon leaves Bran and the godswood. Brooding over the words  
just said. The sky turns blacker as the light fades away.

INT. RED KEEP - MYRCELLA'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Night has fallen in the Realm. Candles burn behind the  
windows of the Red Keep. Cersei enters the bedroom of her  
daughter MYRCELLA BARATHEON, the Queen of the Seven  
Kingdoms.

CERSEI  
Myrcella?

There is no reply. Cersei closes the bedroom door and walks  
through the balcony doors onto the balcony. Where Myrcella  
is overlooking the city in her night garbs. A little snow is  
falling on the city with the now white roofs and streets.

EXT. RED KEEP - MYRCELLA'S BALCONY - NIGHT

Cersei approaches her daughter.

CERSEI  
Myrcella?

We focus on Myrcella's face. Sad, dissatisfied and filled  
with grief.

MYRCELLA  
Hello mother.

She says it without turning around.

CERSEI  
Should you not wear something  
warmer with this weather?

MYRCELLA  
My bed is cold any other way,  
without another soul to keep me  
warm with their heart.

CERSEI  
You can ask if one of your  
handmaidens sleeps besides you for  
the nights?

MYRCELLA  
When will you release Trystane?

Now Myrcella does turn to her mother.

MYRCELLA (CONT'D)  
Why are you keeping my love from  
me? 

CERSEI  
You do not understand, my dear.

MYRCELLA  
You are afraid he will turn me  
against you, is that it? You fear  
his uncle has taught him about  
poison and that he will use it on  
you. Are you afraid that he'll kill  
me?

CERSEI  
He is the son of a traitor of the  
Crown.

MYRCELLA  
And he is my bethrothed. The future  
King of Westeros and he has been  
locked up in the dungeons for  
months now.

CERSEI  
That is the way of war, sweetling.  
You must understand the decision of  
the Court.

MYRCELLA  
Why would I? Am I not the Queen?  
You only ask me to sign a paper  
every once in a while and for the  
rest I'm locked in this room. What  
have I done for the Realm? Should  
we not march north? Is there not a  
threat to deal with?

CERSEI  
The Targaryen girl, yes.

MYRCELLA  
No, the dead men from the far  
north.

CERSEI  
Do not tell me you truly believed  
them.

MYRCELLA  
I did.

CERSEI  
I thought I raised you to be smart.  
To see through lies...

MYRCELLA  
Did you ever really raise me? In  
any way? As far as I remember, the  
only one you really raised as a  
mother was Joffrey. Maybe I should  
be thankful then that I was spared  
that treatment, otherwise I might  
have turned out the same way.

Cersei strikes her daughter on her face. Myrcella touches  
the sore spot with her hand, staring at her mother. Cersei's  
eyes are furious. 

CERSEI  
Don't you ever talk about your  
brother that way.

MYRCELLA  
The Sand Snakes were better  
siblings than he ever was and Doran  
was a better guardian than you and  
father ever were but now his ashes  
are laying somewhere over there and  
he was not even given a proper  
burial.

Myrcella points to the outside regions of King's Landing.

MYRCELLA (CONT'D)  
And yet here you stand, without a  
scratch. Taking over my kingdom.

Cersei has never seen her daughter this way before. The  
Vipers of Dorne have had an influence on her, she sees. She  
realizes that how she is handling her now doesn't work, she  
needs to change her way. She calms herself down and  
continues the conversation.

CERSEI  
Everything I have ever done was for  
you and your brothers.

MYRCELLA  
Do not lie. We both know you only  
did it for yourself.

Cersei begins to tear up, she doesn't want to, but she  
realizes that she is losing her last child. And that pain is  
unbearable.

CERSEI  
I have lost Joffrey. I have lost  
Tommen. I have lost my lover. Do  
not tell me I have lost you too.  
Please... Myrcella...

MYRCELLA  
You have that all to blame on  
yourself.

Cersei has lost. The only thing she can do now is leave her  
daughter alone. She won't give up, however. She never will.  
She leaves the balcony, leaving her daughter alone in the  
cold winds. Myrcella turns back to the city, staring as it  
becomes engulved in a thick, white blanket. A tear rolling  
over her cold cheak.


	4. Act Three

INT. WINTERFELL - GREAT HALL - NIGHT

Candles light the great hall of Winterfell. Jon, Sansa and  
Daenerys sit behind the high table. Jon in the middle, on  
his right Sansa, on his left Daenerys. Next to Sansa Bran is  
seated and next to Daenerys Tyrion is.

Within the hall many lords, ladies, knights and commanders  
are seated. Standing on the right side of the table, next to  
Daenerys are: Jorah, Daenerys' three bloodriders and Grey  
Worm. On the left side of the table, next to Sansa are:  
Davos, Brienne, MAESTER WOLKAN and Brynden Tully.

Ghost is laying under the table, next to Jon's feet.

Seated in the hall on the right side, opposed to Sansa, are  
the people of the Free Folk, North, the Riverlands and the  
Vale. Including: Meera, Manderly, Royce, the wildling OSHA,   
Lyanna Mormont, Cley Cerwyn, Podrick Payne, BEREN HORNWOOD,  
EDMUND BLACKWOOD, JASON MALLISTER, MYA STONE, LYN CORBRAY,  
VAL and SIGORN, Magmar of Thenn.

On the left side of the hall, opposed to Daenerys, are the  
people who swore fealty to her. Including: Theon, Yara,  
Missandei, Obara and Nym Sand, GARLAN HIGHTOWER, ALYN  
OAKHEART, QUENTYN QORGYLE and BEN PLUMM, leader of the  
Stormcrows.

There is a tension in the hall. Many of these people have  
been on opposite sides of each other in previous wars. And  
many others more are total strangers of each other. 

Beren Hornwood is standing, talking to the King in the  
North.

BEREN  
Your Grace. Forgive me, but I speak  
for many others here in this room.  
We disagree with the alliances that  
you have made. We are now  
surrounded by foreign soldiers, led  
by a queen we only know from rumors  
which do not tell much good. 

JON  
Lord Hornwood, I understand your  
caution with this alliance that I  
have made. Yet, the circumstances  
demand the Realm, the living, to  
unite.

From the back of the hall, Jason Mallister stands up.

JASON  
If that is so, Your Grace, then  
where are the forces of Queen  
Myrcella? You told us that you made  
a pact with her to defend the  
Realm. Yet, no Baratheon nor  
Lannister soldiers are seen  
anywhere.

JON  
Queen Myrcella, Queen Daenerys and  
I made a pact to protect the  
living, yes. But it seems that the  
forces from King's Landing have not  
made their way up north, yet.

BEREN  
The Dothraki traveled via the  
Kingsroad to Winterfell. Did they  
not see any sign of troops  
traveling north?

Jon glances at Daenerys, who turns to one of her  
bloodriders, AGGO.

DAENERYS  
Did you spot any men in armor  
preparing to travel in the same  
direction as you went?

AGGO  
We did not, Khaleesi.

Daenerys turns to the hall.

DAENERYS  
They did not.

The people in the hall start talking with each other over  
this. Jon is worrysome to hear that Myrcella might have lied  
to them. Within the hall, Lyanna Mormont stands up.

LYANNA  
My Lords.

The hall doesn't quiet down. Lyanna raises her voice.

LYANNA (CONT'D)  
My Lords!

The people of the hall notice her now and start quieting  
down.

LYANNA  
Let the King in the North speak.

Jon nods at Lyanna as she sits down.

JON  
This is regretful to hear, indeed,  
My Lords. I put trust in a stranger  
and she misused it. Luckily, Queen  
Myrcella was not the only one I  
trusted in.

Jon glances at Daenerys.

JON  
Even with her armies damaged from  
her war against the Crown, Daenerys  
is willing to aid us in the battle  
against the Others. We should be  
thankful that she took my word  
without any proof of the existence  
of the dead. I did not have to bend  
the knee to her as Torrhen Stark  
once had to do to Aegon Targaryen  
in order to save his people from  
death. I did not have to give up  
our kingdom for her to be willing  
to help us. She does not do this  
for power, she does it because she  
knows it is the right thing to do.  
So, My Lords, I am asking you to  
welcome a stranger, with an open  
mind and an open heart.

From the front of the hall, Yohn Royce stands up.

ROYCE  
And what happens after we have  
defeated the dead? Will this  
alliance have some worth when she  
comes for the Iron Throne?

JON  
What happens after, happens after.  
The only thing that matters is what  
will happen now, because that will  
determine what comes after. The war  
against the dead is the only thing  
that should be on our minds as of  
now.

The statement makes Daenerys and Sansa think for a moment.  
Sansa questioned Daenerys recently about her motives for  
afterward, but maybe she does need to focus on what comes  
next. Yet an inner urge tells her that it does matter, has  
Littlefinger left a permanent mark on her?

Daenerys is fighting this war because of what might happen  
after. She is doing this because she wants to safe the  
Realm, yes. But it is her intent that she can continue to do  
so after this war. But Jon is making a good point.

The people in the hall chew on those words. But Meera this  
time stands up.

MEERA  
So you mean for us to fight with  
Ironborn? The same people who took  
this castle from you and butchered  
it's people? Who invaded the Stony  
Shore and slew everyone who were in  
their way?

The Northern lords agree. Yara isn't very happy to hear  
this.

YARA  
The Ironborn only took the Stony  
Shore as part of their conquest. It  
was war. But we never slew any  
innocent people, not on the Stony  
Shore, not in Deepwood Motte and  
not in Winterfell. It were the  
Boltons who burned this castle to  
the ground.

Osha gives Theon a cold stare, still remembering the day he  
invaded Winterfell. She speaks up.

OSHA  
Which never would have happened if  
your brother did not take it.  
Rickon Stark would still be alive  
if it wasn't for Theon Greyjoy  
taking his home.

Theon Greyjoy gives no reply, feeling only shame and as a  
kraken out of water. But he wants to be there, he wants to  
defend the castle, if not for the living Starks, then for  
the dead ones.

JON  
Do you all expect it to be easy?  
Half of the people in this hall I  
only know by name. The other half  
are either friends or former  
enemies. People I despise, people I  
love. The Reachmen have fought  
against Eddard Stark and Robert  
Baratheon with King Aerys and  
against King Robb with the  
Lannisters. The North and the Free  
Folk have fought for centuries  
against one another at the Gift.  
The Targaryens and the Starks have  
been on opposite sides multiple  
times. It will never be forgotten.  
But we must forgive and set those  
histories aside in order to survive  
this coming winter. The cold does  
not choose a side. Whatever has  
blood flowing through it's veins is  
it's enemy. And besides all our  
differences, that we all have in  
common.

The hall remains silent. The people are uneasy. With the  
exception of Jon and the Free Folk, none of these people  
have seen the Others. Is fighting for this faceless threat  
truly worth ignoring their dead fallen at the hands of the  
people beside them?

Val stands up and walks towards the table. She stops right  
before Jon.

VAL  
You brought peace between two  
factions entangled in conflict for  
thousands of years. Both of those  
might belong to the most stubborn  
people in the entire Realm. If that  
is possible, then I am sure it is  
possible for us to make peace with  
some southron lords as well.

Val turns to the hall.

VAL (CONT'D)  
We named Jon Snow King in the North  
because we believe him. Because we  
put our trust in him. If he thinks  
this is the way, then we must  
follow him in this. For whoever  
lives now... And for whoever will  
live to see spring.

Garlan Hightower stands up and walks to the table, stopping  
next to Val.

GARLAN  
Queen Daenerys, House Targaryen and  
House Hightower have been allies  
since the reign of Viserys I. We  
put our trust in the dragons then,  
and we will do it once more. I  
speak for all of the Reachmen. We  
will follow you and King Snow and  
trust that you are making the right  
choice in fighting this war.

Daenerys nods.

DAENERYS  
Thank you, Lord Hightower. I am  
honored that you put your trust in  
me, and I will ensure you that you  
and everyone in this room will not  
be disappointed. 

Beren Hornwood stands up once more from his seat and joins  
Val and Garlan.

BEREN  
I will never trust a Targaryen, not  
after what happened to your aunt,  
uncle and grandfather. Nor will I  
ever trust a southron lord after  
the betrayal of your brother Robb.  
But if you think this is the only  
way to ensure the survival of our  
children, then I will not stand in  
the way. You got my word, Your  
Grace.

Jon nods, while Daenerys just glances at the Lord. The  
people of this land are strangers to her, like she is a  
stranger to them. Jon stands up, facing the people in the  
hall. Val, Beren and Garlan sit at their places again.

JON  
I thank you all for putting your  
trust in me, for fighting for me,  
for the Starks. The North does  
remember. And they will remember  
what happens today and what will  
happen in the following days. The  
arrangements made by Lady Sansa  
will continue as planned. Tomorrow  
the war council will take place.  
The armies of Queen Daenerys will  
set up camp on the fields of  
Barthogan's Keep, south of the  
castle. Continue your hard work,  
for the cold will not wait.

Cut to:

EXT. WINTERFELL - COURTYARD - NIGHT

Wagons filled with shards of dragonglass are brought into  
the courtyard. Daenerys and Jorah are overlooking. Daenerys  
feels a slight worry, for the people of the North still see  
her as a stranger which they should be cautious of. Jorah  
senses there is something wrong with her.

JORAH  
That was the last wagon. Let us  
hope that we will have enough for  
everyone to go around.

DAENERYS  
We brought as much as we could. And  
we have dragonfire. Everything  
yields to dragonfire.

JORAH  
But the numbers are against us.

For a moment he pauses, remembering what caused the strong  
decline of her soldiers.

JORAH (CONT'D)  
I was sorry to hear about the  
siege.

DAENERYS  
It was my own fault. Lord Varys  
warned me about the Crow's Eye's  
magic, yet I did not listen. But  
not only that, I again hesitated to  
be who I was born to be. Tyrion  
told me as of so.

JORAH  
No, you were not wrong. Thousands  
would have died if you stormed the  
city.

DAENERYS  
And thousands would have died  
anyway when their food stores had  
run out.

JORAH  
The people of the city would have  
rioted against Myrcella before that  
would have happened.

DAENERYS  
You do not know that. The people of  
this land do not love me more than  
they love Myrcella and Cersei.

JORAH  
You heard what Lord Hightower said  
during the meeting. They trust you  
and they follow you, as the  
Dothraki and the Unsullied do.

DAENERYS  
A Lord who does not truly know me.  
And besides, one Lord is not an  
entire Realm.

JORAH  
No one will ever know you for who  
you truly are. Only you will do.  
And you cannot expect the entire  
Realm to welcome you with open  
arms. When Aegon the Conqueror  
landed at the mouth of the  
Blackwater Rush three hundred years  
ago, most of the Westerosi fought  
against him. When this war is over,  
when the people have made it to  
spring, when you have seated  
yourself on the Iron Throne and  
showed them how you rule, then they  
will love you. And you will be  
remembered for a thousand  
lifetimes.

DAENERYS  
I do not know, Jorah. In the east  
it all seemed easier in a way.

JORAH  
But we are in the west now. For  
most of these people's life you  
have been a background player. And  
the only thing they know about you  
is stories about burnings and  
butcherings. A lie...

DAENERYS (CONT'D)  
It is not a lie.

Jorah is shocked. He wasn't present during the Battle of  
Meereen and the stories told from that battle seemed  
unfitting for the silver queen he had served since her  
wedding to Khal Drogo in Pentos. But all the truth about her  
he had known were suddenly lies, and the lies have turned  
out a truth.

DAENERYS  
I burned Meereen to the ground,  
buthcered every slave master and  
soldier of theirs. I became a  
dragon. But when it was done, it  
felt wrong. I wanted to start over  
here, to show the people the queen  
who I wanted to be. But my choices  
keep following me, no matter how  
much I try to make up for them. And  
all my conquest has been is  
failure.

JORAH  
A war is no true war without  
failure.

DAENERYS  
That failure cost me over half of  
my armies. And look where we are  
now. Fighting an army of the dead  
was the last thing I had in mind  
when we sailed west.

She pauses for a bit and sighs.

DAENERYS (CONT'D)  
There is a chance we will not  
survive this winter. A chance I  
will never succeed in what we have  
worked for for so long. But if I  
died so that my people could  
live... Maybe that would be enough.

The words hurt her, yet she knows she has to be realistic.  
Jorah grabs her hand and plants a kiss on it.

JORAH  
You will live, Khaleesi. A dragon  
knows no cold.

He walks away from her. Behind Daenerys, walking out of a  
building towards her, comes Tyrion. Candlelight shines  
though the doorway behind Tyrion, casting a tall shadow of  
him on the ground behind her.

TYRION  
Your friend is a terrible advisor.

Daenerys turns around.

DAENERYS  
Do not say that about him.

TYRION  
But it is true. The words he says  
are to please you, not to truly  
advice you.

DAENERYS  
Say it then.

TYRION  
You were wrong in not following my  
advice. You should have stormed  
King's Landing and you might have  
been on the throne by now.

DAENERYS  
You are right. But we must look  
forward now.

Tyrion walks a little closer to Daenerys.

TYRION  
To go forward, you must go back.

Daenerys watches Tyrion in confusion.

TYRION (CONT'D)  
Remember your words, Daenerys.

In a whisper she replies.

DAENERYS  
Fire and Blood.

Tyrion nods.

TYRION  
Then you know what you have to do.

He walks away from her and leaves Daenerys in the snow. She  
watches her Hand leave. She looks up into the starless night  
sky as Drogon and Rhaegal fly over the courtyard. She walks  
towards the southern gate and leaves the castle.

INT. WINTERFELL - CRYPTS - NIGHT

Jon is standing in front of Eddard Stark's statue and lights  
the candle next to his tomb. A steel replica of the  
greatsword ICE is placed on Eddard's knees.

From the end of the hallway, Arya walks up to Jon. We don't  
hear her footsteps and Jon doesn't notice her until she is  
very close to him. He turns to her. Although she has changed  
very much, he can still recognize her.

JON  
I was afraid you had not returned  
home after all. I could not find  
you anywhere.

ARYA  
Maybe you should not have stayed  
the entire night with all those  
many Lords and Ladies.

After a smile they run towards each other and embrace  
fiercely. Jon musses up her hair and the two laugh.

JON  
A lot has changed since the last  
time we saw one another, has it  
not?

ARYA  
More than you would like to know.

Jon's eyes go to Arya's sword Needle, in the scabbard on  
Arya's side.

JON  
You still have it.

Arya places her hand on Needle's hilt.

JON (CONT'D)  
Have you learned to fight with it?

Arya simply nods.

JON  
Have you really used it?

ARYA  
Once or twice.

JON  
You have changed but at the same  
time you have not.

ARYA  
So have you. But what is your name  
now? Now that you are a king.

JON  
I am still Snow. That will never  
change.

ARYA  
You are my brother. Our brother.  
That too will never change.

Both of them embrace one more time, this time a bit longer.

JON  
I have missed you, little sister.

ARYA  
I have missed you too.

As they let one another go, Jon's hand goes to his pocket.

JON  
I have gotten something for you.  
From the Isle of Dragonstone.

He grabs an obsidian dagger with a weirwood hilt.

JON (CONT'D)  
I found it in a dragonglass cave.  
Needle won't kill the dead, but  
this will. It is attachable to a  
staff if you prefer long-ranched  
combat.

He hands it over to Arya, who unsheats it and stares at the  
blade.

ARYA  
Thank you.

JON  
I did not bring anything for your  
sister, so remember...

Arya smiles as Jon puts his hand on her shoulder. Arya knows  
what he will say and joins him.

JON  
Don't... Tell... Sansa!

ARYA  
Don't... Tell... Sansa!

The two laugh. Arya sheates the dagger again.

From behind Jon, Arya sees a large figure approaching. Jon  
senses that someone is walking behind him and turns around.  
But he laughs when he recognizes the person.

JON  
Sam!

SAMWELL  
Jon!

The two embrace. SAMWELL TARLY watches his friend after so  
long with a few tears in his eyes.

JON  
I did not know you could become  
maester in such a short time?

SAMWELL  
Well... I did not... I needed to  
bring something to here that might  
be of some help.

Cut to:

EXT. WINTERFELL - BALCONY - NIGHT

Sansa is overlooking the courtyard from the balcony. The  
smiths have started working with the dragonglass. Tyrion  
walks onto the balcony and approaches his ex-wife. Sansa  
tries to ignore him, wanting to avoid the awkwardness, but  
she knows she has to talk to him someday. She turns to him.

SANSA  
Lord Tyrion.

TYRION  
My loving wife.

Sansa gives him a look. Tyrion grins.

TYRION (CONT'D)  
We never got an annulment after  
all.

SANSA  
As long as we both are alright with  
it there is not really a point in  
making it official, don't you  
think?

TYRION  
I agree with that.

A short pauze follows.

SANSA  
I never thought you would be Hand  
to another ruler again.

TYRION  
I like it fair enough.

SANSA  
It seemed to me that you were smart  
enough to maybe... Become a ruler  
yourself?

TYRION  
I do not think anyone wants me as a  
leader. They barely want me as  
Hand.

SANSA  
Maybe they would think differently  
when you would be on the Iron  
Throne. I do not know how well you  
have done with Queen Daenerys but  
you did pretty good as Joffrey's  
Acting Hand. You are Tywin  
Lannister's son after all.

TYRION  
I think I would work better in the  
background.

SANSA  
I was not alive to hear it but  
everyone who was knew that your  
father was the true King of  
Westeros when Aerys sat on the  
throne.

TYRION  
I think that he was the only Hand  
to ever get known for his work. The  
King shits and the Hand whipes. He  
was Lord Tywin Lannister of the  
Rock after all.

SANSA  
And you are Lord Tyrion Lannister.  
What your father did you can do, if  
not better.

TYRION  
So you are saying that I should  
betray my Queen and take the Iron  
Throne for myself?

SANSA  
All I am saying is that you should  
not underestimate yourself.

TYRION  
Oh believe me, I don't. After we  
defeat the dead we will make quick  
work of my niece's reign.

SANSA  
It scares me, though. How easy you  
turned on your family.

Tyrion laughs.

TYRION  
You have been amongst them, you  
know how terrible they are.

SANSA  
Cersei is the most evil person I  
can come up with, yes. But  
Myrcella...

TYRION  
I do not wish harm upon her.

SANSA  
But you do know that if she loses  
that it would mean her head.

TYRION  
Of course I know that. But that is  
the game.

There is a short silence.

SANSA  
Do not stand in the cold too long,  
Tyrion. 

She says it as she leaves.

Tyrion stands on the balcony for while. From the gate, he  
sees a group of riders approaching. One of them has a golden  
hand. With shock he watches as the rider unhoods himself and  
reveals himself to be Jaime Lannister, followed by Edmure  
Tully and the Brotherhood without Banners. Jaime looks  
around the courtyard until his eyes meet Tyrion's. The two  
brothers watch each other. 

INT. WINTERFELL - JON'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Sam places his father's Valyrian steel sword HEARTSBANE on  
Jon's desk. Jon is visibly pleased.

SAMWELL  
I thought we would need every  
Valyrian steel we could get our  
hands on. I considered bringing  
chainlinks with me as well but only  
the smiths of Qohor posses the art  
of reforging it.

JON  
This is your father's sword?

The reminder of his father brings up some emotions in Sam,  
knowing that he and his brother perished at King's Landing.

SAMWELL  
Heartsbane, yes.

JON  
I am very sorry about your father  
and brother, Sam.

SAMWELL  
At least they died for something  
they believed in. Although I had  
heard that...

Sam considers the words he is about to say.

SAMWELL (CONT'D)  
That the dragons of the Targaryen  
Queen...

JON  
We do not know the truth of it,  
Sam.

SAMWELL  
It does not seem a strange story to  
me, however. I saw them when she  
arrived. How can anyone have  
control over a beast like that?

JON  
You are overtaken by grief, Sam.  
Daenerys would never want the  
deaths of her own allies.

SAMWELL  
Of course, Jon. I do not blame her.  
It is just hard not to think about  
her ancestors when you see those  
creatures flying around the castle.  
Especially after reading them. At  
the Field of Fire alone thousands  
of people died.

Cut to:

EXT. NORTHERN WASTES - NIGHT

The dialogue of Jon and Sam continues over this scene.

Daenerys is flying on Drogon over the lands North of  
Winterfell through a snowstorm, heading to the Army of the  
Dead to use her dragons to burn their armies before reaching  
the castle. Preventing the deaths of many people. Rhaegal is  
flying right behind them. She looks back once to check on  
him, he is still flying steady.

JON (V.O.)  
You should not judge a person by  
their forefathers. The fact that  
she is here already sets her apart.  
She is here to save the people, to  
save us.

SAMWELL (V.O.)  
Do you trust her word, Jon?

JON (V.O.)  
I do. I know her. I know what kind  
of queen she wants to be.

Cold winds blow in her face. She tries to shield the snow  
with her hand but it has little effect.

EXT. LONG LAKE - NIGHT

After a little flying she reaches the Long Lake in the far  
north. The lake has been completely frozen over. Snow falls  
heavily on the landscape, which has already been covered in  
quite a lot of snow.

On the eastern bank of the lake, the NIGHT KING is standing  
at the edge of the forest. He overlooks the dragons and the  
queen with his icy eyes. We see a close up of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Daenerys is looking around the landscape for the  
army of the dead, but cannot find them.

She turns around once more to look back at Rhaegal, but then  
she sees that he is gone. We hear Rhaegal roar as we go back  
to the Night King.

From the ground we see Rhaegal slowly approaching the Night  
King.

Daenerys looks around to see where her second child went.

DAENERYS  
Rhaegal?!

Then she sees him, landing on the banks of the Long Lake in  
front of the icy figure. Her eyes go big as she witnesses  
what happens next, unknowing on why Rhaegal just flew to the  
white walker.

We're on the ground again. Rhaegal has landed in front of  
the Night King. His eyes have turned snow-white. The Night  
King reaches to Rhaegal's face as Rhaegal bows down his  
head. As the Night King touches him, his scales turn to ice  
and his eyes blue. The ice takes over his entire body.

From the air Daenerys can barely see what is going on. She  
flies around the lake for a while before calmy commanding  
Drogon to breathe fire so she can see something.

DAENERYS  
Dracarys.

Drogon breathes fire, and for a few second the surroundings  
get lit up. And in those few seconds she can see the  
thousands of icy blue eyes hidden in the forest clearly. On  
the banks her Rhaegal turns to her, his scales turned to ice  
and his eyes blue.

The world turns dark again and Daenerys doesn't need to look  
twice. Tears roll over her face as she turns Drogon back  
south.

From the banks the Night King watches her leave with a  
dragon at his side.

END OF EPISODE ONE


End file.
